


Κέφι (kefi)

by FrostyLee, FunkyRacoon



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Big C (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Kaecilius, Bottom Lee, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kaecilius becomes a good guy, Kamar-Taj, Lee has cancer, Lots of Angst, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rutting, Smut, Top Kaecilius, Top Lee, Weird First Meeting, Wine, scar kink, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: On the surface, when a Greek mentions the word, kefi, they are referring to: joy, spirit, passion, happiness, triumph, mojo, excitement, feeling good, having fun, or loving lifeBut to Lee, his life changes one night when he meets a mysterious man while out on a run.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, we've been playing with this ship for a bit, and ta-da!! Finally made it a thing! We're both excited for this to get started, and have a lot for these two. It's also a first hand experience with working with Valor, and we're both excited.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

It was a cool afternoon in the fall when Lee Fallon’s life takes a turn to the weirdness of “things humans cannot see, unless wanted to”. It was, as they always begin, supposed to be a normal afternoon day for Lee. He was out and about as he always was, whether it was the morning or in the afternoon taking a jog to keep himself fit. The air was crisp and cool, flowing past him as he ran, and he felt free. Free from all the problems of everyday life, free from the world and it’s constricting laws, free from his disease. There he was taking a quick turn down a sidewalk that would lead him to the old park, no one ever used the park anymore, as now there was a newer one down by the elementary school. Meaning kids didn’t have to walk a few miles down unfamiliar roads to get to the old park. The old park brought back memories to Lee, to a time when he was still a young child, and his parents were with him. He would play in the sandbox, jump from the swings, living in a world with absolutely no worry.

He smiled at the memories, remembering those peaceful times. Where all he had to do was smile and say please, and he could have anything he wanted. Kids nowadays just don’t know how lucky they are anymore.

Lee was about to take another turn that would take him down a street to a Chinese restaurant, where they served awfully good sushi. But there seemed to be a little reflecting from off in the distance. He turned, squinting his eyes towards the old playground, as he noticed how the wind started to pick up. Rushing and pulling things towards the playground vicinity, suddenly, there were sparks of lightning and a noise whirring in the place. The swings began to creak and moan, as they were being pushed back and forth by the wind, before lifting up and being pulled in the same direction. There was a crack, and booming sound as a vortex of orangish light, and sparks opened up. Lee squinted, looking to see if he could get a closer look at the vortex, seeing a strange mass of dark ominous colors in it. Their was a howling noise, like when a firecracker goes shooting into the air, and suddenly ‘BOOM!’. Something had been shot out from the vortex, smashing into the ground, and sliding across the grass. The thing smashed into the slide, crumbling it to pieces as it came to a slow stop.

Lee found his jaw dropping at the sight, his head spinning with questions that not even he could process at the moment. Looking back at the vortex, no portal, he saw it close in a quick lash of noise and light. It was almost unimaginable to think of what had just gone down in the park that night, but Lee had been standing there watching it all happen before him. He tried to think of when he had last had a drink of wine, but he remembered that that had been hours ago. Long enough for him to be sober enough, to actually see what had just happened, without it being a drunken hallucination. He stood there, in complete and utter silence, his body frozen, not from fear or horror of what monstrosity might have been shot out from that portal. But from his mind trying to reject the idea of any of this happening, it just seemed to bizarre and mundane for any of this to have actually happened, for him to believe.

Shaking his head, and taking a swing from his water bottle. Lee took a long breath in, before making his way towards the playground.

The gates entrance, thankfully, was not locked, but then again, no one ever really came by to check it out. So, it would seem possible for the gates to be unlocked, or just break off easily. There was a stench, Lee noticed, as he came closer to the crash sight. A mix smell of rotting flesh, iron, and something he couldn’t identify. It was almost sweet smelling, but with a slight bitter tang at the end. Lee walked towards the edge of the crash, as the thing had dug its way down into the dirt, deep enough for it to almost be a grave. If not shaped like a long oval, with a pointed tip. Ignoring his thoughts, Lee crouched down to see if he could get a closer look at what was down there. He saw a pile up of smoke, sizzling and popping as something had obviously been burnt, but then there was a noise. Lee jumped, falling back on his ass by the noise, before listening to hear it once more. 

“..UUgghh…”

The noise he thought, sounded human, more like the noise a person would make in agony. Contemplating to himself, Lee threw away any logical explanation that might help with this predicament, and climbed down the hole. When he reached the bottom, he gasped at the sight that laid before him.

It was a man, as far as he could tell...no wait, yup it was definitely a man.

“Damn, he’s huge.” Lee mumbled to himself, before mentally slapping himself. Now is absolutely not the time to be checking out some naked man, that just flew out of a portal, Lee.

The man was not too young, nor was he too old. Possibly in his late forties if Lee was to guess. His hair was long-with a few minor burnt ends-and silver, looking like clean fresh silk, ready to be dyed. Taking a few steps closer, Lee saw the man’s face, and hot damn was he a piece of work. With high cheekbones that could probably break open a steel door, and some scruff growing on his face. He would look pretty handsome, if it weren’t for the strange purplish-blueish eye disease going on with his face. The man twitched, his hands clenching and flexing, as he stirred, making him groan more. Normally, Lee would not involve himself in these sort of situations, but well…

When life gives you a strangely handsome naked man, who was shot out of some portal, what can you do but bring him home and take care of him.

Lee was definitely gonna need an explanation from the beautiful man, as to how the Hell he got here. But there was a problem he needed to figure out first. He needed to get clothes for the man, since it would be very awkward if Lee was caught helping a strange naked man up the stairs to his room. He could alway make up a story, where as he went out for a drink with a new friend, and things got...well you can figure that one out for yourself. Smiling at the awfully good lie he just came up with, Lee moved to help the man up, so he could help him out of the hole. The work was hard and long, but soon Lee was making his way back to his apartment complex. He had to awkwardly run over to the nearest clothe store, rushing to buy a plain white shirt, shorts, and some shades, to make the lie even more believable. He wasn’t going to lie that helping the strange man put clothes on wasn’t cute at all, it wasn’t really, it got real awkward when the man started to mumble things in a language Lee had never heard of. 

Finally done, Lee threw one of the man’s arms over his shoulder, and began the long trek to his home.

~~  
Getting the man to the place wasn’t hard, and barely anyone gave them a second glance, what was hard however was getting the man up three flight of stairs. Damn, him for being so fucking heavy, and having to make Lee do all the work. Grumbling, Lee set the man down next to his door, as he fished his keys out, once the door was wide opened he spent the next few minutes dragging the man to his bedroom to settle him down on his own bed. Lee sighed, falling backwards to sit on one of his giant bean bag chairs, he hadn’t thought how much work would be needed to actually keep the man alive. Frowning, Lee got up to grab his laptop, pulling it to his lap as he started to type in some phrases into the Google search ber.

Dragging the man around was work, but now having to read all these medical pages about care for an unconscious person. That was going to be the real challenge. Groaning, Lee listened as his own stomach growled back at him, before deciding to get up and make himself something to eat.

After spending a few hours continuously reading, Lee found that he would need to keep a towel under the man for when he had to shit, that would make the cleaning up easier. Milk and water were said to be the best types of food for the man, since he couldn’t physically chew anything. Lee found himself more and more interested in the man after dinner, as he cleaned up any burn marks he found. Finding that the man had a few scars across his back, making him look like a warrior. Even though he was unconscious, and it was probably weird, Lee couldn’t help but run his fingers through the man’s chest hair. Yeah, Lee was weird, but who was there to judge him. Certainly, not the man who would be sleeping on his bed for the next few...days? Weeks? He didn’t know, and right now he didn’t care.

Stepping away for a few minutes, Lee found a bucket and sponge which he filled with cool water, before walking off to find the old sleeping bag from when he went camping with, Charles. He smiled at the memory, chuckling at the awful joke he made, about the night ending up like the movie, “Brokeback Mountain”. God he was terrible, but who cared. Not him. Dropping the sleeping bag on the ground, Lee walked back to the bathroom to collect the bucket, and other essentials he would need. He pushed a chair over to where the man, Lee frowned, it would be awkward to continue to call this man a stranger. Thinking for a minute, Lee decided to settle on calling the men, Space Guy, it had a nice rhyme to it, and it went well to the man’s forte. He then spent the next few minutes dapping water and soap on the man’s skin, washing him off, before cleaning his hair. Lee wanted to moan as he touched Space Guy’s hair, it was softer than he thought it would be, and God was long haired men one of his kinks.

Finished, Lee emptied the bucket, before taking his own shower. Needing to clean himself of all his stink from running, and having to carry a man across town for an hour and a half. Putting on some nice clean underwear, and a soft shirt, Lee went back into his bedroom and opened the sleeping bag up. He turned off the lights to the room before settling down to sleep on the floor. God his back was going to be crying tomorrow. Shaking it off, Lee put his arms behind his back, as he started to daydream a bit. His body wasn’t tired yet, as it hummed and buzzed, but soon his eyes started to close and he was lost in a dream.

~~

It was not the peaceful night that Lee had expected to forgo, as he was awakened by the sudden sound of thrashing sheets, and yelling. He bolted up as a pillow was thrown towards him, seeing Space Guy floundering around on his bed like he was being attacked. The man was mumbling words, too incoherent for Lee to even understand. Jumping up, Lee ran over to Space Guy’s side, holding his arms down, as he moved to straddled the man’s leg. He didn’t want to see the man hurt himself, as he battled through his own night terrors. Suddenly, Space Guy started to say something, something in English.

“Strange...Strange I’ll kill you!” He went silent for a moment, eyes still closed as his face formed into a glare, and his top lip pulled back into a snarl. Lee would have found it cute, if the man wasn’t trying to kill some guy in his own sleep. “Damn you!...Dormammu….why…”

Lee frowned, seeing as Space Guy started to settled down, his body going lax and suddenly falling back into a deep sleep. Sighing, Lee moved off the man, still keeping a hand on his arms, just in case he started to thrash around a bit more. When he started to move away, removing his arms from Space Guy he felt his body jump, as arms reached out and grabbed him. Lee turned to see Space Guy still asleep, but one of his hands had a death grip on his arm. He would have ran, or beat the hand away, but the he heard a soft whimper come from the man. Looking over him he saw his body trembling, as if he was a child waking up from a bad dream. 

“God this is probably the most awkward thing I’ve ever done in my life.” Lee said to himself, as he laid down on the bed next to Space Guy.

Space Guy sighed, as if he could hear Lee, and tell he was laying in bed next to him. Lee froze as Space Guy nuzzled his face against Lee’s chest, making a low rumble in his chest as if he were a giant oversized house cat. Not even thirty minutes later, and Space Guy was sleeping peacefully, his head laying on Lee’s chest, while he curled up into his side. Lee smiled, wishing this wouldn’t end, but also wishing Space Guy would wake up, and they could...talk. Shrugging, Lee looked down, and started to pet Space Guy’s hair, it was so soft and silky. He just wanted to bury his hands in it. Maybe one day he would be able to do this again with Space Guy, but under different circumstances.

~~

Kaecilius remembers the fight like it was mere seconds ago, he remembers Strange’s snide remark before being sucked back into the dark dimension. Time seemed to elude him as he floated, mindlessly, around the dark dimension. Anger built up in him like a damn, wrath pouring out of his pores as he waited. And oh, did he wait. He felt the loss of all his magic disappear after the battle, he felt weak and mindless. But then he remembered the fight, the battle he should have won. But no, Strange had bested him this time, but next time he would be ready.

Yes, a next time. Kaecilius was certain that there would be a next battle. And that time he would be the victor, and all the power would be his to control. 

For days, maybe even years-who knew, the dark dimension had no sense of time-Kaecilius found himself floating around, resting, storing up power. He could no longer rely on Dormammu for the power he needed, he would just have to do it himself then. Kaecilius was patient, as he would need to be for his plan to work. He waited, and waited, and finally he felt the power inside of him was enough. Leaving his Zealots in the dimension behind, Kaecilius made himself a portal, where it would take him he didn’t care. As long as he was somewhere he could rest, and make up for the energy he needed, he would be fine. He remembers the feeling of his flesh burning, his insides twisting and melting at the power of change. His bones were reformed, and his skin grew back onto him as he left the dark dimension. But when he left, he would never be allowed to come back again.

Kaecilius was fine with that, since he could destroy Strange all on his own.

He felt himself breath again as he exit the vortex, all things seemed to cool down around him, but his body laid motionless on the ground. He felt both nothing, and everything at the same time. An awful feeling it was, as he could feel the screaming pain of his nerves as he laid bare to the open air. Then he felt hands glide over his skin, soft and warm, like a mother checking their fevered child. It was comforting, yet also unsettling to feel another person’s hand on his skin. There was a time where he could not tell the difference from awake, and asleep. But the nightmares were all the same.

The profound feeling of something dark, and slimy, pulling him down as he tried to run. Pulling him under the ground, and trying to suffocate him. At first, he thought it was Strange, coming back to finish him off. He had cursed, and flailed, trying to punch off the offender, but found himself being pushed down into something warm and soft. Comforting. Safe. There were those hands again, warm and small, tracing over his arms as he was held down. Then there was a voice, like a chorus of angels turned into a single held voice. The voice was masculine, but soft like a woman, and Kaecilius found himself banding to and fro towards the voice. Letting it drown out the nightmares, and hold his mind at bay. It became his lifeline, as he was unable to wake from this state of sleep.

When the voice stopped, and the arms moved away, he couldn’t help but whine. Pathetic as it was, he found himself humble, and needing of the voice, as it held him afloat. He remembers the feeling of arms wrapping around him, as he held a faceless body, clinging and trembling. Needy as always. But the faceless body did not turn him away, instead it held him close, and let him sleep. Kaecilius found himself in debt to whoever this faceless angel was, and when he was awaken he would make sure to return his gratitude towards them.

Time and time again, Kaecilius found himself in a limbo between a state of sleep, and wakefulness. It was only a couple times, did he find himself with enough strength to keep his eyes open for a bit.

The first time his eyes opened, he found himself in a dark room, with blank walls. But laying on something soft, with a blanket over himself. Trying to wiggle his toes, and fingers awake was futile, as the rest of his body was dead asleep. But he tried anyways. It wasn’t until he tried for a 3rd time did he hear the noise near him. It was the steady breathing of a human male, just like him, but younger. Wishing he could turn his head, Kaecilius found himself stuck in the state of wonder who was laying next to him. He wonder idly if it was the same man who saved him, and was keeping him alive. 

Or as a prisoner…  
Either way, he was unsure, but still thankful for his savior.

The next time he was awake, the voice was their again. As a damp cloth was dabbled across his forehead, Kaecilius heard the man speak to him like he could actually hear him.

“And then Cathy and Paul invited me over for dinner which was nice, but their asshole of a kid wouldn’t stop trying to kick my leg. They told the little shit to stop, but did he? Nooo. He thought it would be fun to put fucking hot sauce in my damn wine, almost pissed myself when I kept sneezing the shit through my nose.” The voice said, laughing at the end. “It would have been funny, if I wasn’t the one who was shitting wine and hot sauce in their bathroom for the next couple of hours.”

Silence, as the cloth stopped, he heard the sloshing of water, then the cloth was scrubbing lightly at his arm. The man continued to talk, his voice a little quieter this time, as if he was afraid someone else might hear him talk.

“I wonder if you had any friends. Or have. I don’t know. I just hope you don’t try to kill me whenever you wake up.” the man wonders aloud, before going back to washing up Kaecilius. The feels nice on his skin, tamping down the heat radiating from his skin, as power and energy boils inside him. 

The man mumbles some more about this Cathy and Paul, and their son. He sighs, and his voice reminds Kaecilius of a person he knows very well. Himself. Alone. Standing among a wave of people who find themselves in the company of other people. He knows what it's like to be alone in a big world, he can feel the man’s loneliness, like looking into a mirror. They are the same but different, as the man has an air of friendliness and kindness around him while Kaecilius pales in comparison.

He closes his eyes, losing himself into the man’s warm voice. Like honey and milk, soft and silky, drowning him in warmth. He wishes he could have enough power to push himself up, and look at the man in full view. But when his eyes closed, he finds himself lost in slumber.

The third time Kaecilius wakes up, he is alone. There is no warm voice to greet him, no soft hands to run over his chest and pet his face. Instead he finds the room to be barren of any life, other than his own. Grunting, Kaecilius sits up from where he's been laying down, and looks down to see his body is tucked under warm blankets. He takes note how his body is still strong and healthy, showing that the man taking care of him clearly did not want Kaecilius to die.

He turns his head, eyes glancing around the room. The walls are plain, only having a few pictures hanging off it, there is a closet which holds very few clothing as he can see the man rather enjoys having sweaters and sweatpants as his opinion in clothing. Kaecilius wishes that he had his robes back, knowing that they were destroyed when he was pulled back into the dark dimension. Maybe he could get some later, but for now he will have to deal with what the man has provided for him. There are a pair of clothing on the chair next to him, clearly for Kaecilius to wear when he wakes up, he smiles when they fit, but does not enjoy how the shirt clings to his chest.

Do all shirts make men's nipples peek out like that? Or is it the fabric? Or is it the fabricated truth of how great he looks in it? 

So many questions to ponder over, so little time to actually answer them. He spots a small yellow note under the pile of clothes, neat and writing is on it. He reads the note, smirking as he sees the little hearts at the end.

‘If you can read or understand this, I went to the store for groceries. :) Be right back. Lee’

“Hmm, so the name of my captor, and saviour is Lee. How interesting.” Kaecilius hums to himself. “Interesting to see how someone would help me. He must want something in return.”

Rolling his eyes at the awful looking drawing of a smile, Kaecilius crumbles the note and tosses it. Leaving the bedroom to look around his captors house, possibly looking for any weapons, or something to defend himself when the man comes back. There are a few worthy blades hidden in some other room in the house, he keeps one close. He will not play around as someone's slave.

~~

Lee comes home, carrying three bags of groceries, the walk had been nice. Enough to clear his mind up, and let him breath in the fresh air. It had been three weeks now, of having to care for Space Guy. He was a little sad to hear the man’s constant mumbles of fear at night, when his sleep would turn violent. He had tried to look up anyway to calm him down, but apparently the best thing he could do was just comfort him as he flailed and fought off imaginary monsters. He had spoken in English a couple of times, but the words were garbled and all Lee could get out, or at least understand was, ‘Strange.’ and ‘Revenge.’

Only when Lee climbed into bed with Space Guy, holding the man close to his chest does he calm down. His body going lax, as he turns into his touch, and burrow his face deeply into his chest. There was on one rare occasion when Lee did not wake from painful screams and yells pulled from the unconscious man. Instead he woke, not from the sound of anger and fear, but from the soft cries of rejection and despair. He found tears falling from the man’s eyes, like waterfalls cascading town over high cheekbones and grey stubble. 

That night when Lee holds him, the man trembles in Lee’s arms, and sobs. His body shaking, rib cages wracked with pain and the strain of needtobreathe. Lee does his best to calm him, holding him close, petting his silky hair, mumbling soft things for him to hear. Slowly, the man calms down. Tears continue to slip down his face as he cries more softly, taking in deep breathes of air. Without any thought, Lee plants a kiss to the man’s forehead, he holds still as the man under him freezes. The cries die down, and he seems to have fallen back to sleep. 

And Lee knows, that if this man isn't gay when he wakes, God knows what Lee will do afterwards.

Making his way up the stairs, Lee is careful to not let any of the foods drop to the ground. He would hate to have to find himself running back to the store to retrieve more food. He as already home, and right now all he wanted to do was lay around, read a good book, watch some potn and sip some wine. 

Freezing, Lee leaned into his door as he heard a strange noise coming from the inside of his apartment. He set the groceries down, unlocked the door as quietly as he could before reaching down to the baseball bat he kept hidden. Whoever this thug was, they better not be planning to harm Space Guy. Growing angry at the thought, Lee rushed in and held the bat up to the intruder.

“I don't know who you are, but you better get out before I bash your-oh.”

Oh, indeed.

For standing before him was none other than Space Guy himself, dressed in the clothes he had set out for him and holding up a book to his face. Lee smiled at him, making a move to drop the bat before jumping out of his skin as a knife was thrown at him. Nearly nicking his right ear, as he ran down the hall.

‘Holy shit! I just brought a maniac into my house.’ Lee’s mind screamed. ‘A very hot-oh my god Lee, now is not the time to think about how sexy that man is!’

Lee forgets all about the baseball bat in his hands, but obviously is not quicker than he thought he was, as he feels himself being pushed up against the wall. The man who was once lying unconscious in his bed, is now standing behind him pressing Lee up against the wall, and puffing warm air down his neck. This have been a very hot situation, if it was different. Let’s say with no weapons, less clothing, and hey why not add the fact that Lee’s ams aren’t being held in a vice like death grip of a king cobra. 

“So, you are the infamous Lee, the one who has been holding me captive, and taking care of my sleeping body as I regain consciousness.” Space Guy snarls into his ear, and holy shit does Lee want to moan, but God is it a very inappropriate timing. The man’s voice does things to his insides, making his stomach flip flop around and his cock jump with interest.

This is, to put it nicely, completely inexplicably uncomfortable. 

“Uh...last time I checked you were not my prisoner, I was just trying to-OW! Help out!” Lee flinches under the strong hold. “Look I didn't mean you any harm, really, I was just trying to help out.”

The man is silent for a bit, before he speaks again, this time his lips are closer to Lee’s ear. Sending tingling shocks and shivers down his spine. “Perhaps I did not want your help, Lee.”

“Bullshit.” Lee spits, unable to hold back his voice.

“Oh? Do go on.”

“You were clearly sapped of ever wanting to move again when I found you, weak and unable to even stand, you need my help.”

Wrong move.

Lee sees the world spinning, once second he's up against the wall, the next he's being thrown across the room. His body slides across the wooden floor, as his head bumps against the couch. Hissing, Lee does not notice the other man’s approach, until he hears a roar of anger.

“WEAK! How dare you call me weak, mortal!” the man snarls, stalking towards Lee like he is but simple prey. He grabs Lee’s shirt, lifting him off the ground like he weighs nothing. “I could kill you if I wanted to! Tear you from limb to limb, without even a flick of a finger. And you would be nothing!”

Holy shit, this might actually be how Lee dies. Well, at least he dies young and still pretty.

But he will not go down without a fight, Lee kicks and struggles, before biting down on Space Guy’s hand. Making sure to kick him right in chest, he doesn't bring the man down to his knees like what happens in the movies, instead he fumbles backwards giving Lee sometime to run. He finds his legs being kicked out from under him, causing him to trip and his nose to bleed as it smashes on the floor. Lee groans as he gets dragged back towards Space Guy, he jumps to grab at the baseball bat he turns around to smash the bat against the man’s shoulder.

The bat, however is no match for the man’s muscles, it makes a loud cracking sound before completely breaking against his arm. Lee’s eyes widen as he finds himself completely, and utterly weaponless. He looks into the man’s eyes, and he sees the wanton hunger for blood. He struggles, flailing his arms around, and punching like a wild horse kicking for freedom. Instead, Lee finds himself getting flipped over onto his stomach, with his arms being pinned over his head. 

His body shakes like a leaf in the wind, as he whimpers upon hearing the heavy ragged breath against his ear. 

“Kaecilius.”

“Wh-What?”

“My name is Kaecilius.”

“Wh-why are you telling me this?”

A deep chuckle starts behind him, a nose presses itself against the back of his ear an-did he just smell me!? Kaecilius doesn't seem to register Lee’s shock, as he speaks again. “It will be the last word you speak.”

Lee wants to scream, to run and flee, get away from Kaecilius. Instead his mouth opens up with a loud lustful moan, as strong hips start to rub against his ass. Kaecilius begins to rut into Lee’s ass like crazy, grunting and groaning as he continues. Lee had chosen to wear sweats as he went to the store this morning, thus giving him the full feeling of Kaecilius’s rock hard cock.

“Holy-AH! Shit!” Lee moans, unable to process anything at the sheer force of Kaecilius’s thrust against him. He moans, trying to hold his face up, as blood drips down his nose. 

Kaecilius moans, pressing deep against the cervix of his ass, trying to press himself closer and deeper into the warmth provided between Lee’s ass cheeks. Lee groans, his nails digging into the palm of his hand, as his hard cock rubs against his pants and the floor beneath him. God does he wish they were on the bed, instead of his hard wooden floor. This is awful, and yet he wants more. His body shudders as Kaecilius’s mouth makes west spots on his neck as he pants, his teeth coming close and nipping at his flesh. Lee feels fear bubble inside him, as he remembers looking at those fangs the man had. 

Excitement builds inside, boiling low in his abdomen. 

Lee curses himself, as he presses back into Kaecilius thrust, feeling his traitorous body comply with the man above him body. Kaecilius moans, hands slipping on their hold of Lee’s arms, as Lee takes a moment to squeeze his ass checks around the outline of his cock. He slips a hand down to grab his own weeping cock, giving himself some relief of his own. Kaecilius does not take this kindly, as he rips Lee’s hand off if his cock, and replaces it with his own.

His hands are rough but soft at the same time, as he flicks his wrist in quick motion with his own thrust. Lee wails at the pleasure, fidgeting to get more of that delicious feeling. Kaecilius’s warm mouth sucks against the joint where skin connects with neck, bruising and abusing the spot as Lee moans. Lee feels himself getting closer, and closer to orgasm as Kaecilius continues this harsh, but delectable feeling. 

“Aah! Shi-Kae I'm getting fff-close!” Lee shouts, moaning and gasping underneath him.

Kaecilius all but purrs at the news, his speed rapidly picking up as he continues his maddening work on Lee. Then all too sudden there is pain in Lee’s neck, and his vision is going white as his back arches. His voice cracking as he comes, calling out the name Kaecilius. Kaecilius’ body trembles a bit as he orgasms, a roar ripping itself from his throat. But all too quickly quieting, as he falls on top of Lee’s back, making a soft snuffling sound as he falls asleep on top of the younger man.

Lee’s body continues to shake, he feels blood dripping down his neck. When he glances over to Kaecilius’s face he sees blood stains on his lips, as he has just bitten Lee’s neck. He would have laughed at his cuts Kaecilius’s face looked while sleeping, with a little snarl on his face. But then his kind reels backwards, thinking of the bite mark that now resides on his neck, a mark made of blood. Marking him. Claiming him. Something only a wild animal would do. Lee never found himself to be one who was too kinky in bed, but holy hell was this the best sex he's ever had in his entire life. He closes his eyes, mentally facepalms himself at this, god he could be so ridiculous sometimes. He just came hard for a fucking man he's only known for three weeks, and he was unconscious the entire time. 

Lee is going to need a shower, a long, scalding hot shower so he can thinking over his entire life choices. He decides to leave Kaecilius on the ground, since the man needs to be...punished? For his actions. Also Lee is just way too damn tired from their...activities. Before he forgets he runs to bring in the groceries, putting them up with great reluctance. Then he leaves for the shower.

He is soooo not ready for the day to come when Kaecilius decides to wake back up. Lee recall hopes that the man isn’t planning to actually kill him. That….that would be bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lee was finished, he watched Kaecilius from his spot on the couch. The man hadn't woken up nor moved from the floor. Having sex may have worn him out from using too much of his energy on Lee. Amusement came about while keeping his eyes on the man. Muscles would be sore and hurting from laying on the floor like that. Tilting his head just so, stormy eyes catch a glimpse of twitching. Kaecilius settled on his side facing Lee.
> 
> Lee tucked his legs underneath him neatly before he took his phone and snapped a picture. A spur of the moment thing that would probably be forgotten come tomorrow. Kaecilius’s face looked too serene to not take notice of as well as relaxed. Tenseness died away into comfortability between strangers.
> 
> Kaecilius would most likely leave soon, now that he had some of his strength back. Lee told him he was no prisoner, and it was true. As much as the owner of the home would like Kaecilius to stay, it was most likely he was needed elsewhere. Not counting the fact of Lee having cancer being a huge problem. Nothing would last once the other found out. He'd be gone and not even glance back. Maybe it was safer for Lee’s heart that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A new update on this amazing fic! Valor and I are proud to present more work pf our horny boys, which we constantly cry about.
> 
> Enjoy~~

After Lee was finished, he watched Kaecilius from his spot on the couch. The man hadn't woken up nor moved from the floor. Having sex may have worn him out from using too much of his energy on Lee. Amusement came about while keeping his eyes on the man. Muscles would be sore and hurting from laying on the floor like that. Tilting his head just so, stormy eyes catch a glimpse of twitching. Kaecilius settled on his side facing Lee.

Lee tucked his legs underneath him neatly before he took his phone and snapped a picture. A spur of the moment thing that would probably be forgotten come tomorrow. Kaecilius’s face looked too serene to not take notice of as well as relaxed. Tenseness died away into comfortability between strangers.

Kaecilius would most likely leave soon, now that he had some of his strength back. Lee told him he was no prisoner, and it was true. As much as the owner of the home would like Kaecilius to stay, it was most likely he was needed elsewhere. Not counting the fact of Lee having cancer being a huge problem. Nothing would last once the other found out. He'd be gone and not even glance back. Maybe it was safer for Lee’s heart that way.

It was his preferred way to not getting close to anyone after Cathy.

Strong and supportive Cathy.

God, how long had it been since he talked to her? Scrolling through his contacts on his phone after he was done with his camera, he saw her number and debated on calling her. See how her and Paul were along with Adam and Andrea. Hell, even her brother Sean. Without realizing, Lee hit the call button. Immediately after he whined to himself before bringing the phone up to his ear as he swallowed thickly. If he was lucky, no one would answer.

“Hello?”

Or maybe they would.

Now only if he could start talking.

“Cathy?”

Something shattered on the other side of the phone.

“Lee?”

At first he couldn’t get the lump out of his throat and listened to Cathy talk about her life and what was going on with the family after the initial ‘hi’ and ‘how are you?’ She was undeniably happy that Lee called her. She missed her molemate entirely too much and reprimanded him for not calling sooner or more often. With a watery laugh, he told her he’d make sure to contact her more in the future. Of course Cathy couldn’t just leave it at that. She asked him about his own life and how he was.

“I still have cancer, Cathy.” The other end of the phone was silent except the breathing. “But listen okay? It’s really not the end of the world and…” How was he to tell her about Kaecilius? Sharp pains started making their way into his mind.

“Say no more. I have a feeling you found someone. Whether romantically or not.” An image popped in his head with Cathy fiddling with some flowers in a vase as she was talking to him. Light laughter escaped him before he could settle it. “Oh your love life’s funny now?”

“I can only imagine you in your home doing something while talking to me. You’ve always had to have something in your hands.”

Cathy added to his laughter. “Not wrong there.” She sighed. “I missed this. Missed talking to you and just able to take a breather and relax.”

Lee shook his head. “Still seeing that acupuncturist I sent you to?” A loud groan came through the phone before he laughed again. “I’ll take that as a yes. Listen, why don’t you take a bath again and I’ll help you relax even more like I did last time, yeah?”

If the rushing of footsteps didn’t say something about that then Lee had no idea what else would as he laughed even more.

~~

Kaecilius snapped awake. He found a blanket over top of him and Lee talking to someone. It was odd that his captor would even throw a blanket on him when he was naked. Glancing around the room he found Lee sitting on a couch nearby, he laid still watching as the man spoke ecstatically to someone on the other end, he watched how he smiled, listened to the he laughed. Someone would have thought Kaecilius was being creepy, and staring at Lee like he wanted to murder him. On the other hand, he kind of did want to kill him, or at least someone, but Lee had taken care of him for the weeks that Kaecilius had been sleeping. So, no he just couldn’t stand up and snap the man’s neck, even if he wanted to. No he needed to lie low for a bit, and Lee was his only chance at that. Kaecilius snapped out of his daze, when he heard his name being said by Lee, not towards him, no the mortal was talking about him on the phone with this Cathy person. Jumping up, he manhandled the other man once more in less than… how long? Time didn't matter right now. The phone was taken out of Lee’s grasp and hung up. For good measure, he threw it across the room.

Once Kaecilius was satisfied, he smirked down at Lee, only to frown at the other's expression. Furious was an understatement when he caught a fist flying towards his face. Kaecilius licked at the blood that started to dribble down his nose, causing Lee’s eyes to widen a little. The mortal looked at Kaecilius like he was some widely beast, grooming itself after a kill. And Lee was but a lamb in the presence of a lion, a great roaring beast with claws and fangs, and one wrong move could be his end. Kaecilius set him back down on the ground once he thought Lee was cooled down, only to have another hand go at his face, only this time he was able to stop it.

“I don't care if you manhandle me, have sex with me, or hell, even throw me out of my own goddamn house.” The lithe body shook in ire, and something else Kaecilius couldn't pin down. “Don't you ever take my phone, and hang up on someone I'm talking to. Cathy is one of my best friends.”

“All that matters to me is you not sharing the information of my being here.” Kaecilius refused to have Strange finding him here, especially in a state where the man could kill him, or win him in a battle. Even the thought of losing to that man left an uncomforting feeling in his stomach, he had had years of training and practice with magic, and then this mortal had come walking in just to ruin his plans. He will pay for it.

“You think I'm that idiotic? That I would do something like that? I'd sound like a nut case, and be thrown in a psych ward!” A blush of anger bloomed on his face. Kaecilius found it slightly amusing before Lee pulled his fist out of the magic user’s grasp. Without another word from either of them, the cancer patient grabbed a jacket and left. No sound of a slamming door had Kaecilius confused, as he knew most others would have made it clear that they were angry by slamming things around. 

Kaecilius licked his lips again, smearing some blood on his face, but he couldn’t care the least at the moment. Instead of worrying about the bloody nose he had, Kaecilius had started to look around the room, using the least amount of his energy to set up wards. Once he was finished then he would be harder to track down if Strange was to look for him, he would have to take care of Lee later, but for now he just need to rest, and calm himself down.

~~

“The nerve! I can't believe I got stuck with such an asshole!” Lee growled to himself, kicking another rock as he ran. No destination in mind, but to just get away and calm down, that’s all he had in mind right now. Cathy was an important piece to Lee’s life, since they had survived together, granted he was still dying, but still she had survived and he was happy for her. 

And after weeks of not talking, it had been nice to talk to an old friend since he didn’t often really have many. Just the people he brought home to have sex with, but they ended up leaving, mostly on Lee’s part as he didn’t want to have any connections before he died. No hassle, and nothing to tangle with. That’s just how he wanted to die, well did, until he ended up bringing some psycho to his home. His back still ached from the thought of their activities together. Lee glared at the ground, taking another corner before slowing down to a walk.

He just walked out of his home, leaving some space psychopath behind. He just...shit.

Lee snapped around, pushing past a group of teens as he ran back towards his apartment. Damn him, if he was going to allow some serial killer to walk around his house, without setting some ground rules. Something he should have thought about in the first place but Kaecilius had made him so angry Lee didn't want to even look at him anymore.

He wasn't even breaking a sweat by the time he got back to his apartment. Making his way up the stairs was quite the effort, as he had already ran over here like some mad man on the run. Or well, a person running to make sure that the psychopath in his home wasn't going to fucking burn it! God did he hate how much his mind liked to escalate things, and make them worse than they already were. Finally making it to the top of the stairs, out of breath and heaving heavily as he contemplated changing rooms so he didn't have to run up like fifty goddamn flights of stairs, Lee calmed himself a bit before sneaking his way through the front door. His hands went to reach for the bat he kept near the door, only to remember that he had smashed the damnable thing on Kaecilius’s shoulders. 

God, that man had such a fucking mouthful of a name, he was going to have to give him a shorter name.

Tip toeing through the hallway, Lee peaked over the wall into the living room to find Kaecilius sitting on the floor. Still naked to be exact! His hair, however, had been put back into it's natural three piece ponytail, and was out of the man's face. There were still remains of blood and scratches from their fight this morning, but he didn't seem to notice, or just didn’t care to begin with. Kaecilius sat on the floor, with his legs crossed over like the Buddhist statue Lee kept around, his hands out in front of him changing and forming strange symbols, while chanting something under his breath.

Lee’s nose scrunched up as he got a whiff of Kaecilius's body stench. He smelled awful, sweat, musk and bodily fluids still on him, as if he hadn't ever thought to take a shower. Hmmm...actually. Does he even know what a shower is? Gross, what kind of savagery did this man live in? Shaking his head, Lee walked around the living room into the bathroom and started up a shower. He would not allow this man to walk around with semen on his, and to just fucking smell all day. 

Ew! No!

Walking back into the living room, Lee cleared his throat first before tapping on Kaecilius shoulder. The man snarled, snarled, at him like he was some wild animal, grabbing Lee and pulling him down on the ground. Then in a quick fluid motion, Kaecilius was on top of him once more, straddling his hips with those muscular thighs. And oh-no, no, don't look down, don't loo-GOD DAMNIT! 

Lee’s face flushed deeply like a tomato, as he tried not to look down at Kaecilius’s straining cock. Kaecilius didn't seem to be paying attention to this, and he had Lee’s arms over his head in a vice like grip.

“What is so important that you have to interrupt me, mortal.” he snarled, baring his teeth like a feral lion. The man underneath him was turning an alarming shade of red but Kaecilius was unconcerned. This pathetic being was a nuisance but one he had to deal with all the same to keep himself safe and hidden from Strange.

“Mortal! Ugh, I hope you just hit your head really hard, and don't mean that, because I will kick you as if you don’t call me by my name.” Lee hissed, attempt-but failing-to struggle out of Kaecilius’s hold.

Kaecilius smirked, SMIRKED at him like he was some amusing toy. When in all actually, Lee really was some amusing toy to Kaecilius, just something to keep around until he has to depart. Lee glared up at the man who smiled down at him, the lion who caught the lamb. But Lee wasn't one to give up so easily.

“If I remember clearly, the last time you tried to fight me, we ended up in the same position.” Kaecilius grinned, flashing sharp teeth, as he leaned down to scrap them across Lee’s neck. 

There was a gasp underneath him, and when he looked up it was a sight to behold. Lee looked something akin to a vengeful god, one who would smite Kaecilius in a heartbeat. But oh, did it feel good to have him lay beneath his weight, he felt powerful and mighty. There was a little tinge of disappointment as Lee didn't try to fight back, yet, but Kaecilius was patient and he could wait to see the power in that man once more strike against him. Kaecilius noses against Lee’s shirt to examine his handy work, he purrs at the red mark, thinking of how delicious it will be to see it scar over. When he hears an impatient sigh above him, Kaecilius looks up, narrowing his eyes at the mortal.

“I just want you to take a shower, OK? You smell like shit, and I don't want to walk around my home smelling your BO.” Lee grumbled.

“BO?”

“Seriously? It's body odor. I don't want to smell your body odor.” Lee replied, rolling his eyes once more.

Where the hell has this guy been?!

Kaecilius seems to consider this for a moment, before he pulls off of Lee, helping the man up to his feet. Lee makes a small huff of annoyance, before walking towards the bathroom, with Kaecilius at his heels. The man clearly had no idea what the meaning of personal space meant, while Lee stopped he could practically feel Kaecilius up against his back. Scoffing, Lee commented a small, “A little space please.”, before opening the shower curtain to check the water.

Still warm, excellent.

“ Alright, well since your naked already, I just need you to take out your ponytail, and then jump in.” Lee said with a small smile on his face.

Blank.

Kaecilius stared at him with a blank face, like he was both shocked and stupefied by Lee’s request. Cocking his head to the side, like some oversized puppy dog, well really an oversized housecat who was a giant asshole. Lee sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before explaining.

“I don't want your bands to get messed up while you shower, you’ll need to scrub your hair up. You know?”

Kaecilius raised an eyebrow, still looking at Lee with a complete blank face.

Well, this was going nowhere. Sighing, Lee began to shuck off his own clothing, tossing his shirt at Kaecilius, chuckling a little as it landed on the man’s face. Kaecilius grumbled a little, pulling the shirt off of his face so he can oogle at Lee’s nude body. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think that Lee had a nice body, because ues that would be a lie, Lee has a lovely body in Kaecilius’s eyes. Soft and curvy to the eye, but with all the right angles. He wondered what Lee would look like if he let his hair grow out more.

Hmmm...that would be a sight to behold.

Kaecilius watches as Lee turns his back to him, leaning forward a little to test the water out, again. Before stepping into the shower, he raises an eyebrow again, before following behind him. Warm mist fogs his sight, and sends shivers down his spine as the outside temperature differs from the one inside the shower. Lee has him turn around, and then carefully undoes his ponytail, setting the braids on the counter. He smiles up at Kaecilius, before having them switch places so Kaecilius can stand under the spray of the water. Practically moaning at the warm feeling of the water falling down his face, Lee watches as Kaecilius relaxes bit by bit under the spray of the water, smiling at this before tapping on his chest.

Kaecilius tenses a little under his touch, pulling his head back up to look down at him. Lee holds his hands up, which have been slathered with soap and are all suddy now. Kaecilius growls a little as Lee makes him lean forward and duck his head, but is silence when long fingers run through his hair. His body melts under the touch, feeling nothing but complete bliss. Lee stifles a laugh as he heard Kaecilius practically purring under his fingers, if this was enough to get the man purring, he wondered what else he could do to have the man purring. And underneath him.

Blushing, Lee smacked himself inwardly for ever thinking such things. Damn, why did this guy have to be so attractive? It wasn't fair!

Huffing, Lee pushed back Kaecilius’s head to wash away the shampoo, washing it off his hands as well. Then poured some conditioner into his hand before pulling Kaecilius back towards him, then continued with his ministrations. Kaecilius was leaning into his touch, wanting it more than he knew as his shoulders slumped forward. Lee couldn’t help but snicker a little. When he finished washing the conditioner out of Kaecilius’s hair, he grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it on his hands, before setting it back down so he could scrub Kaecilius’s body. The man seemed perfectly fine with having someone wash him, like a content cat constantly annoying it’s owner to pet him. 

When he was finished washing the man he pulled back, ready to get out and dry himself off. Only to have his wrist grabbed, and turned back towards Kaecilius.

“Where do you think you're going?” Kaecilius hissed.

Lee glared at him, pulling his wrist out of Kaecilius’s hold, “I am getting out to dry off, and then going to go make myself some lunch.”

Kaecilius hummed at his words, stepping forward to trap Lee against the cold tiles. He shuddered at the touch of the cold tiles, jumping forward into Kaecilius’s chest. The man smirked down at Lee, running his knuckles over the side of Lee’s face while his other hand traced circles around his thigh.

“Look, alpha dominant, I am not some toy to be played with, and I will not bend over and let you fuck me. So, if you want to get in my ass you're going to have to try a lot harder than that, and maybe be a little nicer to me.” Lee snapped, pushing at Kaecilius’s chest. 

He yelped as his thighs were gripped and he was hoisted up, having his legs wrapped around the other's waist. Kaecilius purred into Lee’s neck, nuzzling against his skin before sucking kisses on to him. Lee gripped at the man’s hair, moaning loudly as he pulled him off. Growling, Kaecilius smacked Lee’s bottom, having the man yelp again and wiggle in his hold. Kaecilius took his chance, slipping a hand between them to grip both their erections together.

Kaecilius moaned, panting into Lee’s neck before pulling back to stare at him, “Really? Because I seem to be doing a good job at getting you off.” The man seemed rather pleased with himself, nipping at Lee’s skin while holding him down so he couldn’t move. “Hmm...alpha dominant, has a nice ring to it. Maybe I should call you omega baby, or just my submissive.”

“TO HELL YOU WILL!” 

Lee grabbed the bar of soap from the wall pocket next to him, lathering his fingers with the substance. Once Kaecilius was back at sucking on Lee’s skin, he striked, shoving two fingers in the man’s mouth and rubbing soap all over his tongue. Kaecilius surged backwards, leaving Lee to fall back against the wall, to which he used to his advantage by stepping out of the shower. Grabbing the nearest towel, Lee wrapped his waist with the fluffy cloth, turning to yell at Kaecilius who was washing his mouth out.

“Go ahead and get yourself off alone, I AM NOT A TOY!” Lee snarled, stomping off to his room, slamming the door shut as he went.

Lee fell onto his bed, groaning as he was still hard from Kaecilius’s hand. He rolled over to think about things that would turn him off, public bathrooms, vomit, that one teacher from highschool who had a wart the size of Texas on her face. Actually, that made him want to vomit more than anything, gross. After his erection went down, Lee dried himself off before pulling on some clothes. He stepped lightly passed the bathroom, picking up the few murmurs and grunts coming from Kaecilius. It made him a little proud that he was sexy looking enough to have someone masturbate to the thought of him, but right now he could care less.

Making himself a sandwhich, Lee plopped down onto on of the stools he had in his kitchen, and ate in silence. He made a small mental list of the things he would need to get from the store, but sat there enjoying his food. Lee listens to the sound of the shower shutting off, and Kaecilius drying himself. Said man steps out of the bathroom and narrows his eyes at Lee, before going to sit down in his meditating pose. Lee rolled his eyes at the man, but ignored him for favor of his sandwich. His stomach was grumbling in protest about being ignored for so long.

As he ate, Lee studied the other man. They'd have to go out to get clothes as well as shoes and maybe a haircut. Lee studies Kaecilius’s long silvering hair, on any other man it would have probably looked ridiculous, but on Kaecilius it looked almost god like on the man. A Greek statue built to represent strength and charms of a man, maybe even a statue of Poseidon. Either way, Kaecilius’s hair was beautiful and long; enticing not to touch the silky hair, and-Damn it Lee! Don't get all nice with this guy, even if he is smoking hot.

Once done with his sandwich, he made to get up but a hand grabbing his wrist like a snake stopped him from moving further. Trying not to flinch away, or show any submission to the hold, Lee whipped his head around to glare at Kaecilius. How did he get over here so fast? Lee tries to think of what was distracting him, well actually who, only to grumble a bit. Kaecilius stares down at Lee’s empty plate, before glancing back up to Lee. He was silent, but obviously was trying to think of something to say. Only the man’s use of words were as good as his generosity, which wasn't much.

“Do you...want a sandwich?” Lee asked, tentatively. Not being able to tell the emotions in Kaecilius’s eyes nor from his face made it hard to figure out what exactly the man needed. All he had to do was voice what he wanted, but in Lee’s presence it was like pulling teeth. Though much more painful. Kaecilius’s jaw worked, as if trying out words without his lips moving, Lee waited patiently for the older man to speak. Then a loud rumble echoed in the otherwise quiet room, and Lee was just able to hold back his laugh.

“I demand sustenance, yes.” Kaecilius snatched his hand back, almost like Lee had burned him. There was no reason to find himself getting comfortable here. Even if the man gave his body to Kaecilius once, it did not mean friendship or any kind of relationship between them. More like a...friends with benefits? No, that sounded to...normal, to fit with Kaecilius, shrugging, Lee tried not to think too much on it. Immediately after he was better, the magic wielder would be leaving to take his revenge on the man who put him in such a vulnerable state. Strange would pay for what happened. A snarl ripped through him, before realizing Lee was still watching him.

The snarl was slightly startling, but Lee wouldn't back down from the man. On top of that, Kaecilius looked like he was lost in thought. Lee wouldn't hold it against the other, as he walked into the kitchen to make two sandwiches instead of one. The other looked like he could use it, especially after the morning they've had. He wasn't exactly sure what Kaecilius liked and didn't like, so he just made the sandwiches with sliced chicken and lettuce and tomato, before adding a sliver of mayonnaise. A sigh escaped him as he walked back out to the living room to hand over the plate.

Kaecilius took the plate with care, the only time he has done so by far. Lee took his place back on the couch, flopping down on one side so he could relax, only if it meant a dew seconds. The other man noticed it was the other’s default spot to go when he had nothing to do. There was a crossword book on the side table, but it remained untouched due to gray blue eyes zeroing in on him and the plate still in his hands. He sat on the floor followed by the plate and started eating. The sandwiches were simple, but delicious after not having anything to eat in so long. Both sandwiches were gone in no time at all.

“I need to go out to get you some clothes.” Lee spoke softly. “Just so you don't have to keep, going around my home naked.” Red brushed Lee’s cheeks in thought of keeping Kaecilius nude, and taking Lee whenever he wanted. The man shook his head roughly. Those thoughts had no business in his head, as Kaecilius was going to leave with or without clothes when he was at one hundred percent. Better to crush that dream now than to hope it will ever happen.

“What would you prefer?” Kaecilius smirked widely. He knew he had nothing to be ashamed of when it came to his body, as his physique was in tip top shape for any lover to enjoy. Lee took what he gave him, and seemed to keep remembering their time together while it lasted. Kaecilius took pride it that. When he left, maybe he could make room for Lee to be his toy whenever he deemed it fit to play with him.

“Clothed actually. With a lot of layers and no chance of you ripping them off easily.” Again, Lee had to hold back his laughter at the sheer audacity on Kaecilius’s face at his reply. Lee grabbed the same coat he'd worn not long ago. “I'll be gone for about a half hour. Please don't trash the place.” On his way out, he picked up his phone from where Kaecilius had thrown it before, at least it wasn't broken, and his keys to get back in the apartment. Within another moment or two, he was gone.

~~

Kaecilius sat silently for a minute, listening as Lee walked down the stairs. He waited for a bit, before turning back to finish up his wards. The last of Lee’s sentence still rambling in his head, who did that mortal think Kaecilius was? A kid? A dog? He had no right to speak to Kaecilius like that. Ignoring the ire that rose inside his chest, Kaecilius went back to working on the wards. Even if his mind was wandering around, back to ideas of punishment that he would have done to Lee. For the way he had talked to him, and for the disgusting substance being shoved down his mouth. Now that, that was just unpredictable, cunning, and frustrating altogether. 

He would definitely have to watch out for that, when, of course it happened again.

Shuddering a bit, Kaecilius thought of how Lee's fingers had felt wonderful through his hair. Scrubbing, not too roughly, but just perfect enough to have him purring, he would moaned if he didn't have a strong control on himself. But the way Lee’s skin felt against his, his body fitting perfectly against his own. He had wanted to take the mortal then and there, but his plans were ruined as soap was shoved into his mouth. Kaecilius grimaced at the thought, standing up from where he was sitting, he thought about having another slight snack but found the...giant box of cold? 

Yeah, that sounds about right. Right?

The cold box was rather full, but he had no idea if any of the things were edible, or poisoned. The mortal could have played a trick on him, but he doubted the idea slightly as Lee was a rather kind host. To a mean guest. Grabbing a bottle of the rack near the wall, Kaecilius pulled the cork out of the top and held the bottle up to his nose. It smelled...rather well actually. Sniffing again, Kaecilius hummed a bit before taking a swig of the drink, enjoying the way it burned down his throat. A couple of more swigs, and he was feeling rather...light hearted, like everything that had just happened to him so far was just peachy. Grabbing down another-or two actually-bottles, Kaecilius made his way back to Lee’s bedroom.   
It smelled just like Lee. Warm chocolate, spices, and like the drinks in his hand. Setting the bottles down, Kaecilius flopped down on the bed, taking a swig from the opened one as he dozed off. He thought about Lee while laying on the bed, turning his head a bit to nuzzle his face against the pillow Lee had used the night before. It smelled of him, god did it smell of him, and it was perfect smelling. Groaning, Kaecilius emptied the bottle in hand tossing it to the side, only to open up another one. He couldn’t stop thinking about Lee, Lee and his cute little smile, Lee and his thick thighs. Oh, yes. He remembered those things forever, they felt lovely in his grip, like pillows almost. He just wanted to hold Lee on the floor and mark those things up with his teeth, maybe even his ass as well. 

Kaecilius hummed a bit, as he turned over to his side, before looking down at his hardening cock. He wished Lee was back already, or else he would have had already swooned the man into bed with him, and had taken him then. Lee was feisty, he did not enjoy taking answers from someone, especially from Kaecilius. But Kaecilius was smart, and had been around for a long time, he was sure that he could have Lee in bed with him in no time. He thought about how Lee would feel against him, or underneath him, or…

“Hhhh...Lee…” Nuzzling his face into the pillow, Kaecilius rubbed his cock against the coarse fabric of the bed.

He could imagine it not, Lee on top of him, pushing him down onto the bed roughly. Having Kaecilius undress them both, before being pushed back down onto the bed. Lee would be soft with him first, kissing his lips and nuzzling against his neck, before the soft kisses turned into opened mouth bite marks. His hands would be tied over his head, knotted and hard so he couldn't escape, after that Lee would mark up his body. Using only his teeth, and nails, pinching and rubbing Kaecilius's nipples, before turning him over on his stomach. Then Lee would be relentless, bringing his hand down hard against Kaecilius's ass, spanking him until his cheeks were red and raw, only to massage them softly afterwards.

Taking one long sip from the drink, Kaecilius sets it down so he can suck two fingers into his mouth. Imagining his fingers as Lee’s cock; thick and stocky cock, nuzzling his nose against Lee’s pubic hair. Smelling that sweet, heady musk coming from the man, he could smell it off of him when he came in from his jog. Kaecilius had wanted to drop the wards in an instance, kneel before Lee as he pulled down his shorts and suck him off there. Kaecilius moaned, panting as he removed his fingers from his mouth to play with the rim of his hole. Gasping as he pushed a finger into himself, writhing at the strange and unfamiliar feeling. He wished it was Lee’s fingers in him, opening him up slowly, before adding another and roughly pumping into him. His cock straining between the bed sheets and his stomach. Three fingers was rough and large, but at four he was howling, screaming into the pillow underneath him. Imagining his fingers as Lee’s cock, even if it probably wasn't the right size, but still it wasn't enough. It wasn't real enough for him. He wanted Lee, and he wanted him badly. 

Or did he? Maybe this was all just some strange human thing he couldn’t grasp. Maybe Lee was playing with him. He didn't know, and honestly right now he couldn't care less. He just wante-no...needed Lee to be with him, here, safe in the warm bed. Fucking him, and being fucked. 

“Ah! Aaah-LEE!” Kaecilius snarled, biting down on the pillow as he came all over the sheets. 

Huffing, Kaecilius fell down, knowing he would probably have to clean up later. But right now he was tired...and needed a drink. Picking up the bottle he found it to already be empty, and the other one halfway there. When did I drink these? Sighing he fell back on the bed, finishing off the bottle.

“I'm going to need more drinks.” he groaned.

~~

Lee was tired, no no, let's correct that, Lee was exhausted. So now we understand how Lee, a man who has to deal with a moody, not to mention rude, space man in his house was feeling. Tired from having to run back and forth from his apartment to just every-fucking-where in the goddamn town. He wanted a break, but really that's life, right? One day you're just some normal person on the street, and then suddenly BAM, you’re babysitting some extraterrestrial man who constantly wants to fuck you. Sounds like some awful backwash of the movie E.T., he would have been ok with Kaecilius staying in his house-even letting the man go as far as fucking him-EXCEPT for the fact that he was a huge asshole.

“Dumb space ass, fucking screwing me over. Literally.” Lee grumbled, fishing his keys out of his pants pocket, and shoving it into the lock. 

The house to say was silent, like it always is when he comes home normally. Only, Kaecilius was here, so there should probably be some kind of sound coming from the house. But...nope! It was just silent. And starting to get a little creepy, okay, maybe a little more than that. Shrugging it off as something the man usually did, he tossed the clothes bag to the ground to walk into the kitchen, and grab a-

Wait

Where's my wine?

“Kaecilius?”

Silence.

Then there was a creaking from his bed, an audible ‘thump’, before Kaecilius came walking out of his room. Looking like he just came out of an orgy with two men and a fucking giant octopus (don't ask how Lee would know this). He yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes before looking over to Lee, and then suddenly perking up. There was a rush of wind, and immediately Lee found himself being held in strong arms with Kaecilius nuzzling into his neck while purring?!

“Ummm...ok, so what the hell happened while I was gone? Did you, Kae-please.” Lee growled, pushing himself out of Kaecilius’s arms, and dragging him along the walk to his bedroom. “Oh my god!! Seriously!”

All of them! All of his goddamn wine was gone, the bottles fallen around his bed, empty. Taking a deep breath, Lee tried, tried not to yell at Kaecilius for drinking all his wine, but the man seem rather inept of noticing his anger. No, instead the man seem rather interested in nuzzling against Lee, rubbing himself against Lee’s back, purring loudly as he went. God did he just want to throw the man out of a window, no would notice, right? 

“You drank all of my wine?! Why?” Lee snapped, pointing his hands over to the empty bottles.

Kaecilius lifted his head, sniffed, before shrugging. “It tasted nice in my mouth, and felt better in my stomach.”

Grumbling again, Lee turned to leave, only to be shoved backwards on his bed. There was a protest ready to be shouted, only for Kaecilius to fall next to him. Then he proceeded to roll on top of Lee, purring as he nuzzled against the back of his neck, lips pressing light kisses to his skin. Lee tensed, not ready to deal with another situation, but it appeared that Kaecilius only wanted to curl up on top of him. Sighing, Lee let the inevitable happen, thinking that he would wait out Kaecilius’s drunken haze. The heat and weight on his back felt nice, comforting really, like having a bear-cat hybrid laying on top of him. He hadn't realized that once they had settled down into a comfortable silence, Kaecilius would have fallen asleep. Right. On top. Of Lee.

“Ugh...seriously, this is ridiculous.” Lee growled, as he made himself comfortable underneath Kaecilius's body weight. So comfortable in fact, he himself was able to fall asleep without intending to.

When he woke up, it was from a sudden jerk coming from next to him. He didn't exactly wake up, but he did when he heard screaming, loud and harsh, like tearing of the throat. The voice box of the man next to him getting terribly ripped apart, from the harsh treatment it was going through. Lee jumped into action, grabbing Kaecilius’s arms and pinning them down, wrapping his arms around the older man’s chest. He began to calmly whisper things into Kaecilius’s ear, hugging him tightly as he screamed. It was sudden, his reaction unpredictable, and before he knew it he was shutting the man up with a kiss. Kaecilius’s screaming seemed to teeter off, until soon he was silent, Lee pulled away slowly watching as tears ran down Kaecilius’s cheek. It was almost...heart wrenching to see the broken look on the man's face.

Like a man broken from the weight of the world, torn and shattered, the tea cup that’ll never come back together. He was just that, a shattered tea cup, dropped, broken, forgotten. Lee had felt that way, sometimes he still does, when he found out he had cancer. Right on that day he was a mess. Broken and crumbling into pieces, only to find himself rebuilding the walls up so no one could get close, and then Cathy came along. And slowly the walls descended. He wondered how long it would be...until Kaecilius started building his walls again.

Lee started to remove his arms slowly, only to stop as he heard a small whimper come from Kaecilius. His heart ached for the man before him. And he couldn't find himself to turn away. Just like he could never just walk passed stray dogs or cats, no that was too much for him. Lee pulled Kaecilius back into his chest, letting him hide his face in his neck, the soft sniffles coming from him made Lee soften. He shushed him as he started to cry a bit, but couldn't help when Kaecilius started to sob into his chest. His sobs were loud, thunderous almost, it made Lee think of a mountain having an avalanche happen. Only the mountain was crying the avalanche into movement.

“Hey...Kae, shh shh, it's ok. Shhh...it's ok, you're ok. Everything's gonna be ok.” Lee whispered, rubbing circles into his lower, while running a hand through his hair.

Kaecilius shook his head, clutching onto Lee’s shirt as his muffled words were spoken in his shirt, “No. No! I'm not...I’m a failure. Failure. Failure!” 

Lee cringed at the words, holding him closer as Kaecilius continued to cry. He spoke with clarity and strong words, “Kaecilius, you are not a failure, ok. Listen to me. Listen.” He lifted the man’s chin up, so he could look down at his teary face, eyes red from crying. “You are not a failure. Understand? Not under and circumstance should you consider yourself a failure.” He could feel his eyes getting wet, but Lee needed to keep it together for Kaecilius. The older man needed someone to lean on right now.

“But I am!” Kaecilius cried, hiccuping through his words. “I failed to bring Dormammu into this world, and I haven’t heard anything from him! I’m such a disappointment!” The man looked at Lee, really looked at him. “I’ve done the same to you. I drank your wine, and I keep taking, and taking from you. What you must think of me right at this moment.” He sobbed into Lee’s chest with no end in sight.

Lee held him close until he thought about some comfort food. Without jerking the other man too much, he rested him on the bed while scrambling to the kitchen. He found the cereal cabinet, Coco Puffs had been his favorite when he was a child, hopefully they’d help Kaecilius now. Bowls came next, then the spoons and milk. His arms were full when he made it back into the room. For a moment he placed all the items on the bed, before he made room on the bedside table. Once that was done, the cereal box and milk went there while he held out a bowl to Kaecilius, reminiscent of just a few hours ago with the plate of sandwiches.

“Kae.” Just the other’s name got his attention. His cries waned off as he stared at the bowl before looking back to Lee. Darkened red eyes watched as Lee took the bowl back to put cereal in with milk and a spoon added to make easier to eat. “Please, take it. I promise it’s just cereal. It comforted me when I was just a kid. That was of course, when my family was still a family.” The bowl was held out once again, this time with all the contents.

Kaecilius sat up and reached out for the bowl. His hand grabbed it before he brought it back to himself. The brown spheres bobbed up and down in the milk provided. He spotted Lee doing the same with another bowl he’d brought. The older man mimicked Lee in the fashion of grabbing the spoon and scooping the spheres up. They ate in peace. While doing so, Kaecilius could feel himself calming with each bite. It was a sweet flavor but good nonetheless. When the last sphere was chased around in the bowl and eaten, Lee showed him how to tip the bowl to drink the milk. The milk even tasted of the sweetness the cereal had.

“Good right?” Lee asked, watching as Kaecilius stared down into his empty bowl. The man spun the spoon around in his hands a bit, shifting under his gaze before looking up a bit. 

Lee watched as the man had a bit of trouble looking at him in the eyes, constantly flinching to look down. He understood the pressure of needing to make himself okay after having a fit like Kaecilius did. It happened to him when he told his parents about his cancer, and he cried and cried and cried into their chests and told them he didn’t want to die and it wasn’t fair. Bad things always happened to good people was what Lee found out after that. Hell, Cathy had finally gotten good results before he left, and went to Germany and then came back to the United States.

Everything happened for a reason he later learned.

Especially after a man crash landed into the Earth, right before his eyes.

There was a small mumble that came from next to him, and when Lee glanced up he saw Kaecilius was looking at him. “Sorry, I didn't catch that.” He gives Kaecilius a small smile to reassure him.

“Can I...have some more?” 

Lee’s smile widens, nodding his head as he takes the empty bowl and starts filling it up again. Looking over his shoulder to watch Kaecilius fidgeting with the bed sheets, staring down in almost shame. Lee knew how to cheer the man up though, and not with sex. He sat back down on the bed after handing over the bowl, and waited patiently as Kaecilius devoured the chocolaty goods. Kaecilius hummed in gratitude at the food, not knowing exactly what he's eating but loving it either way. He wondered what Lee had thought of him now, to see him broken and crying, giving away everything. He must have looked weak in front of him, weak like some newborn baby lamb.

How disgusting.

And yet, he was powerless to do anything.

He jumped as he felt a tug on his arm, looking over to see Lee trying to pull him closer. Kaecilius went down, hiding his face into Lee’s shirt again, and wrapping his arms around his waist. Lee held him close, rubbing soothing circles into his back to let him settle down. Kaecilius felt himself wanting to cry again, but found his body too tired for anything but soft tears down his cheeks. 

“Get some sleep ok, I will be right here for you.” Lee hummed, kissing the top of Kaecilius’s head before going back to rubbing his back.

~~

The entire week Lee had found it hard to see Kaecilius as he did before. No longer did he see that awful asshole who came into his life unexpectedly, for now he sees but a broken thing. Lee will go out for runs, only to come back and find Kaecilius still laying in bed, or in the same spot on the couch, staring forlornly out the window. He likes coco puffs, Lee has figured that one out, the man will consume an entire box in one day, so Lee had started hiding the boxes and buying the smaller packs. It gets Kaecilius to talk, sometimes, other times he is just silent, watching Lee move around the house, and hanging onto his words. They end up sharing a shower all the time, as Kaecilius will just stand under the warm spray when he's alone. So to save money, Lee has started showering with the man, washing his hair and comforting him as they bathe.

The nightmares have started to settle, but some nights Lee finds himself waking up to a whimper Kaecilius as he sobs into his pillow. Those nights are the hardest, Kaecilius will curl up into his chest and just pour his heart out to him, while Lee holds him tight. It's started to be a habit whenever they get into bed now, Kaecilius will curl up into his chest, while Lee holds him as they sleep together.

Now after spending some time at the store, Lee came home with a few groceries and was preparing to go out on a run. Kaecilius was on the couch again, looking out the window like a cat would do, when it's watching for prey. It was a little funny to watch, Lee smirked a little putting up the milk and other foods he had bought. Then smoothed his way over into his room to change, when he walked out he caught eyes with Kaecilius who was staring at him.

“Are you going out?” he ask, eyes flickering down to the ground, as he fidgets with his shirt a bit.

“I...am....would you like to come out with me?” 

Kaecilius looks like a lost puppy trying to decided whether he wants to go on a walk, or stay where he is. His mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water, his toes curling a bit as he tries to say something. Lee chuckles, walking over to lift Kaecilius by his chin, smiling down at him.

“Would you like to come out on a run with me?” Kaecilius smiled, nodding his head before standing up, and following Lee.

“I bought you some sandals, they might be small or big on you. Sorry, I didn't know what your size was, so I had to guess.” Lee explains as he hands the sandals over to Kaecilius.

He inspects them over a bit, eyebrows scrunching together at the strange patterns on it before slipping them on. Lee makes sure to check on his the size fits the older man, before grabbing his keys and wallet and then leading them out of the apartment. He doesn't jog immediately, taking note that if Kaecilius wanted to continue jogging with him. He would have to go out and buy some shoes for the man. So he just leads Kaecilius around the place, pointing to him at some of the stores he enjoys and explaining things that catches the man's attention. He shows Kaecilius to the park, where the man pets a few curious dogs and gets a few looks from some passing woman. 

“So, what do you think?” Lee asked, sitting down on one of the park benches. 

Kaecilius sits down next to him, watching as a couple of kids run after their dog. He chuckles a little when the dog tramples the little boy over, slobbering all over his face as he went. It's almost...domestic, watching him walk with regular people, the only thing people would find off about him was his long hair, and probably how his face always looked like he was going to murder someone. Lee laughed to himself at the thought, earning a confused look from Kaecilius.

“Sorry, I was just...uh...nevermind.” he smiled, getting raised eyebrows and narrowed eyes 

“This place is rather...nice, considering I almost destroyed the entire world.” Kaecilius hummed, catching notice of a little ice cream cart. “What is that?”

“That, would be ice cream, one of the best things that human’s have created, besides of course a vibrator.”

“A what?”

“Let me go get you some!” Lee jumped up from where he was sitting, speed walking over to the little cart. “Two, please.”

When Lee turned around he couldn’t help but laugh, Kaecilius the all powerful being that crashed onto his life, was powerless to a small little girl. She sat next to him on the bench, staring up at his face in awe, while Kaecilius tried to ignore her. Lee walked, slowly, back to the bench watching as the little girl was relentless on getting Kaecilius's attention. Finally, the ma gave in, snapping at the girl as he went.

“What is it that you want, mortal.” 

She giggled, reaching her hands up at him, “Can I play with your hair?”

“What kind of question is that, of course-” Lee cleared his throat, stopping Kaecilius from making the small child from crying.

“Hello, what’s your name?” Lee gives the little girl a smile.

“Papa, says I shouldn't talk to strangers.” she answers.

“Well, you were talking to Kae here, weren't you? And he's a stranger.” he clarified, she pouted at his words looking down towards her lap. “I'm Lee, and this is my friend Kae-”

“Can I touch your boyfriend's hair?!”

Lee watched as a blush ran across Kaecilius’s features, he had to hold in a laugh or else he was going to drop the ice cream. He looked over to Kaeciliuswho glared at him, and mouth ‘no’.

“Yes.-”

“What!”

“Kae, she's just a little girl. Pretty please, just for me.” 

Kaecilius grumbled something under his breath, before turning his back to the girl. She giggled a little before untying his hair, and brushing it out. Lee snickered, sitting down next to Kaecilius and handing him his ice cream cone. He watched Lee lick at his own for a bit, before trying his, humming in appreciation at the taste. They sat there for a bit, as the little girl braided Kaecilius’s hair, running off once in awhile to return with an armful of different flowers. When she finished she hugged Kaecilius, and then ran off when her mother called. Lee looked over to Kaecilius, smirking as he caught a little bit of ice cream on the man’s nose. Leaning over quickly, he licked the ice cream of the older man's face, watching as his face went into shock.

“Sorry, there was a little bit of ice cream on your nose.” Lee defended, smirking widely as he gained narrow eyes. “Aw, she braided your hair nicely, the flowers added quite the touch to it.”

“I look dumb.”

“You look great, now quit complaining.” Lee joked, nudging him with his elbow, before standing up to toss the napkin away. “Come on, let's go home.”

Kaecilius seemed a little frozen at his words, before smiling up at him and then standing up. “It is getting dark.” he added, tossing his own napkin away.

“Yup!”

“Oh, and Lee?”

“What?”

Kaecilius leaned forward quickly, giving him a slight peck on the side of his lips, before saying, “You had a bit of ice cream on your face.”

Lee stood dazedly for a minute, before laughing and chasing after Kaecilius, who had chosen to run off.

“No fair! That’s my pick up line!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DidnI forget to mention that there would be some angst in this chapter??? Probably!!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are loved and cherished!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!!
> 
> Tell us what you think about the ship, and how it's going!


End file.
